Little Captain Surprise
by craznekoperson13
Summary: Division 14, is the newest division to the gotai 13. people don't even know what the captain looks,acts like, or how strong he is. most people don't want to go into the division because it is known for nothing and is said to be the WORST! place to end up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my first Bleach fic. I just want to explain some things. Ichigo and is hollow view each other as brother. I named the hollow the unoriginal name of Shiro. Shiro is like a very concerned older brother to Ichigo and cares about him a lot but not in a sick way. As for now no pairings come to my mind. Also I'm keeping it Americanized so you wont see romaji words randomly in the middle of the story.**

**Enjoy please**

**PS. Creating Bleach was obviously not my doing so no claim**

* * *

_**Changes Aren't Always Little**_

The sun met the resistance of blinds as it tried to shine into a square room. In the middle of the room a huge wooden oak desk was placed. On the desk lied a mountain of paperwork that had been left untouched since had been put there. Next to pile was a calendar with the dates on it. The date was circled in bright red ink and writing on it. The writing read in bright distinctive script; _Captain don't forget what today is or else! HAHAHAHAHA!_

Behind the papers sat a teen in a big comfortable chair with a child on his lap asleep. Their hair colors looking out of place with the color of the walls being a mix between green and blue. The over all feeling of the room was somehow relaxing.

The two looked related so it didn't look that weird at all that the kid was asleep in the teen's lap. What looked weird was that the teenager's skin was a pasty pale like snow color and his hair pure albino white.. The teens eyes were also an offset. A mix between bright deep gold and brown with the part of the eye that is suppose to be white a dark shadow black; while they looked down at the kid. And the child seemed short, even for a kid, with bright noticeable orange hair on top of his head. The truly weird thing was the kid had a black uniform with a white vest over it. The albino's outfit looked the exact opposite in white with a black vest. Snuggling closer the kid let out a content sigh a sign that he would soon awake.

"Shiro."

"Yes King?"

"I want to go back to sleep. Please don't let my annoyingly weird vice-captain bother me. He always goes on about paperwork this and paper work that it's like I make him do all of it or something. I also have the feeling that something important is suppose to happen today would you know what it might be?"

"But King you do make him do all the paperwork and you get off home free. Like the eighth division taicho. An' if it was important you'd remember." Shiro tried to provided his King with comfort.

"That is completely not true. I sign off on every paper. The eighth division taicho has his subordinate do everything. Besides I'm so young that I don't know how to read all those difficult long words." the King yawned in such a cute way the albino nuzzled his head.

"Heh, here come your excuses King. I'm to young, I can't read, no my pride wont let me have someone read them to me! You're a creative little King ain't cha?"

"Proper grammar Shiro, it's what all those books were for. So that you can teach me because I won't let Grimmjow hire anybody or maybe it was something like you wouldn't let someone teach me." The King finished the conversation with a laugh. Shiro laughed with him, happy to see his king smiling he didn't do that as much now a days for some reason. When King smiled like that he knew he was doing something right for the kid.

Foot steps approached with a crack like sound on the floor before firm knocking was heard on the door. The person didn't wait for a response and busted in through the door. The person was the annoying vice-captain. His blue hair stuck close to his head. He wore the same thing as his captain only with a badge around his arm instead of a white vest. He looked around for the taicho. Now where was that little bugger. All he saw was Shiro sitting on the chair smirking at him! With a hidden secret in that guys mischievous eyes that just didn't sit right with him at all.

"Hya!" a projectile with bright orange coloring flew from above the door screaming at the top of its lungs. It flew face first into the floor as the person that just entered let out a sigh of faint annoyance. There was his captain making out with the floor, again.

"Come on captain! I know how much you love the floor and all but you need to go. All the wimps that graduated the academy will be here today. I even put it on the calendar with a threat. It read _don't forget or else HAHAHAHAHA_! You have to introduce yourself and everything. You can't get out of this no matter how much you try. We are already the least respected division. We get ranked under the fourth division. Please taicho don't make them think that we are weird." although it was too late because everyone knew that the fourteenth division was the worst and weirdest division to be on.

"Grimmjow you seem like your counting on my behavior. That was suppose to a threat! What a weak threat to propose, and did you forget I can't read? Did you make a bet with Nel-chan again? Hah, Nel-chan is going to beat your butt again." giggles kept coming from the small rascal.

He slowly got up and walked out the door down the hall before stopping. The click that his lone shoes in the hall way came to a halt as he looked at his subordinate. "You were making such a big deal and now your not coming? That wouldn't be fair Grimmjow. I don't like to suffer and if I have to I will make others suffer with me." the small kid finished with such a kind innocent smile that others would have melted most peoples hearts. Grimmjow only shook his head at his captain's antics. Shiro got up to follow behind the two not making a sound as if he wasn't there.

"Coming sir." Grimmjow did not need to anger the child right now. The kid was going along with what he said, that never happened. Today was a lucky day for Grimmjow, Seireitei was smiling on him. His captain was doing his work what more could Grimmjow wish for.

A lot of things, like beating the runt. Then making the little brat do all the paperwork by himself. Can't read his foot. Grimmjow knew the kid lied and could read just fine. He had caught the twerp reading shounen manga. When accused the brat said it was only to see the cool action scenes. Everyone believed the kid too little lier. Life or death, whatever you want to call was pretty unfair to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow, GRIMMJOW!" the little kid called his vice-captain many times before yelling. The lieutenant had gotten so far into his day dream he hadn't heard the bright haired boy calling for him.

"Wooooa, captain! Shouldn't you be in there with the newbies? It is your responsibility as captain" Grimmjow asked his captain. They had stopped at the door that lead to the outside world. _No escape now kid_, Grimmjow thought triumphantly. This was something even his captain's puppy eyes wouldn't get him out of.

"But, but Grimmjow, I don't wanna. All those people will be so mean and make fun of me. Why don't you do it. Someone with your attitude will have those newbies wishing they never graduated." the captain tried to wheedle Grimmjow to take his spot. He never liked meeting new people.

"Taicho is that suppose to make me want to do it? If anything it makes me want to do it less. If they are mean to you good riddance. You go with your sneaky little self and get everyone on your side. It would be a good opportunity for you to learn and grow as a person. Also you should say bye bye to Shiro for now because he has to go back to you inner world." tears and loud crying followed Grimmjow's speech. The lieutenant was done for now.

"So you want all those people to be make fun of me? That is to mean and worse you don't want Shiro there to help me," tears fell from the kid's eyes.

Grimmjow was right. Puppy eyes wouldn't get the little kid out of his job, tears would. Puppy eyes were one thing but the little kid crying was a completely different thing. The captain just a nag for getting all the girls on his side. This officially ruined any guys chance with the girls if they were an enemy of the captain.

At once girls started to flock to the little taicho to calm him down. Angry glares and stares of death were shot at Grimmjow. Anime style flames rose from the ground around the vice captain as the girls' eyes turned black with white shining pupils glaring holes through his very being.

Grimmjow coughed as the temperature seemed to rise extremely quickly. Grimmjow was inwardly saying his good bye to his friends(it didn't take very long).

"Relax ladies, the King is just being difficult. There is no reason to be planning Grimmjow's death so soon. We all know it will happen eventually on its own and this time a little more permanent. Now you all should go back to what you were doing before you heard the small child's tears." Shiro finished his sentence by pointing at the kid.

"All right Shiro if you say so," the girls started to retreat back giving Shiro warm and flirtatious smiles.

"As for the little King that he has proven himself to be I have to go back. You should know newbies can't see me yet. Those guys gotta stay here for two years, at least, and you gatta trust them 'kay? You should have kept this in you mind, after all you made the rule yourself. I'll be leavin' now, be a good King." Shiro finished be being sucked into Ichigo, who briefly shuddered. Even after all this time it still made him a bit cold.

"I'm not small" the kid mumbled infuriated. He marched up to the closed door to the outside world before banging it open. "All right all you newbies listen to me because I am your new captain Kurosaki Ichigo wither you like it or not! Now suck it up and don't complain, I hate people who complain all the time." Ichigo yelled the entire speech then like he was bipolar he gave an innocent smile that had all the girls faint.

* * *

**I couldn't get the person who usually edits my things to edit it. I tried the best I could but I'm bad at catching my grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. Please no flames I would appreciate that, and constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for this chapter taking forever. I had it typed up for awhile, but I couldn't edit it. Here is the chapter though, and it is self edited, so there will be mistakes.

* * *

Eyes stared at Ichigo with crickets sounding in the background. Laughter started to work through the crowd gaining in sound like a cheering crowd. The people that had been nervous before with all the rumors about the fourteenth division were nervous no longer. Men were rolling on the ground with tears coming in streams, sounding as if they belonged in an asylum. Women looked around with faces full of confusion as if they were looking for a hidden camera crew to step out and say "Gotcha!"

Steam started to rise from Ichigo. His face was put in such a scary scowl that if any of the men took him seriously they would have been crying for their mothers. _How dare they insult me by laughing in front of my face. I will stand for this type of mocking no more. If they want to laugh at something I will give them something to laugh at._

"What's so funny that you guys can't even stand anymore?" the small kid asked the whole group.

"Y-you think t-that you-you're the captain run along kid this isn't the place to play make believe." A random man said from the crowd. Ichigo stared at him with disbelief before smiling at him in an innocent way.

"Okay I understand I will leave now and sorry for the interruption." Ichigo started to leave the area in a slow graceful walk to the edge of the grounds. Right before he set foot outside of the place he disappeared from sight. The cluster of spectators searched for him in awe heads flipping in every direction. "Since this is make believe I am going to throw you out of this place. If you still don't acknowledge me as your superior when you finally return, you will pay the consequences."

Heads couldn't turn fast enough to look at him. He was right in front of the man who told him to leave. Every one witnessed as he picked the guy up with ease and tossed him over the fence into Rukongai. Shock was the closet feeling they could match to the enormous rush of emotion.

Grimmjow seemed to appear out of no were. His hand hitting Ichigo's face couldn't have sounded louder. A gasp worked its way through the crowd. Grimmjow stared hard at his captain with fierce cold eyes. Tears started to sprout and head south down the little captain's cheek.

"Tha-at wa-s so ME-EAN! You told ME-EE to come and do this. I-I told you that thi-is would happen." Ichigo's voice would fade in and out. He started to try and slow his breathing but it wasn't working. Grimmjow deserved to be exiled for making him do this. Ichigo would make him pay and pay until there was nothing left to give back.

"Captain you know what is expected, this breaks the rules of protocol. The head captain will not like to hear about this. Also there was an easier way to break the news to the new recruits that for a captain they get a pint sized kid, that can't listen to reason, and is spoiled as much as a newborn baby." Grimmjow whispered before turning his scowl toward the group. "Alright listen up; as I was telling this shrimp, he_ is_ the captain of the fourteenth division. If he gives a command it is best to follow it. If he misbehaves though report back to me, he knows what he is and isn't allowed to do. That is all you; need to know.

"Through that door is where you will find rooms available for you to use. Here the rules are simple just follow them and it will be like taking a walk in the park. You may only go into the captain's room if invited and knock on the door if you are not. That is an important rule to keep because if you don't being thrown into Rukongai will be the least of your worries.

"My name is Grimmjow and I will be your vice-captain. You all better watch your backs at times the captain has been said to be worse than Kenpachi. I warn you not to let his innocent face fool you because that will be your downfall. By the way anything that happens in the fourteenth division stays in the fourteenth division that should have been in your agreements when signed into this division." Grimmjow ended the longest speech of his life. He had gone over the ground rules in a matter of minutes.

The people on the grounds were stock still from the aura Grimmjow gave off. Chills were winding down and up all of their backs. They all had the feeling that if they wanted to live that they were to abide by the rules.

He looked down at his captain and shook his head. It had appeared as the captain had planned to comply with the tradition of greeting new members. Grimmjow should have known something was up. In the end he had to do the introduction anyway. Captain had planned this from the beginning and had deceived him into thinking that he was going to be good for once. He was right to tell the new members to not fall for his innocent façade because he fell for it and will pay for it.

"Captain do you want to explain why you did this, or better why did you still make me do this? I told you this was your responsibility as the leader of this division. I am not allowed to perform all your tasks like the eighth division captain and I refuse to be treated like his vice captain!" Ichigo avoided looking into Grimmjow's eyes. He knew that he shouldn't have done what he did, but Ichigo really didn't want to do it in the first place.

"Well I told you that I didn't want to do it, but you made me go and almost introduce the new guys. In the end you had to do it anyway you should have just agreed to go along with it in the beginning because now you are going to lament and regret Grimmjow. This is going to make our day. Shiro won't be able to laugh enough for how much pain this is going to cause you." An evil laugh accompanied Ichigo's ending statement.

Cold blood filled Grimmjow's veins. It wasn't fair that the captain was going to try and murder him. The little runt for a captain would probably get away with it too. It was not fair that if Grimmjow tried to kill the captain he would be the one to end up dead.

The captain stared off in space and Grimmjow knew what was coming. The captain's brother in all, even soul, but blood was coming. The blue haired vice captain tried to run but he knew that it was futile. Insane cold blooded killer laughter started to fill the hallway and a shunpo as quick as lightening followed even in the shadows. The entity loved to chase and would let it continue until he grew tired of the hunt. When that happened Grimmjow would be done. The afterlife really wasn't fair to Grimmjow.

"Oh Blueberry come out and play. The kid finally gave the okay for me to have fun. I am not allowed to have my fun often so make it _enjoyable for me_." The menacing sentence left Shiro's lips effortlessly. "I'm glad the he left this task to me, because he knows that I can do it so much better than him. Torture, he tells me is my specialty. And I can't say I don't take pride in it. Blueberry don't you worry I'll only make this hurt so much you want to die."

Grimmjow stopped to face his executioner. Slowly he breathed in and out. He knew what was coming. His destiny had decided to come to an end here. Why had fate been so cruel as to introduce him to this captain? His life would have been so much less complicated if he had never met him. He would have died less painfully at least.

"Shiro, captain sent you to come here and make me pay did he? Why didn't he just do it himself?" Grimmjow tried to prolong his life even just by a millisecond more. Good bye Soul Society you were never that kind to me, but I thought you'd at least let me die fighting for my life not as punishment.

"Well the kid can't watch your demise if he were to kill you himself. If I do it the he gets to see it and he doesn't have dirty his hands with your nasty blood. Now let's move downstairs if you catch my drift." Shiro started to walk not even looking over his shoulder to see if Grimmjow would follow. The blue head had no other choice but to follow. "Walking takes too long just shunpo there I'll be waiting for you." The white albino vanished even faster than he had appeared.

Suddenly a thought struck him like the captain's sword. The captain couldn't kill him. If Grimmjow died the captain would have to do his own work. Grimmjow knew the only thing the captain hated more than dealing with people was the paperwork that came with being a captain. With a smug smirk of triumph he followed the albino Shiro downstairs.

When Grimmjow got to the area he was not surprised by the sight that greeted him. The surrounding area looked like a desert waste land with the only mountains to add texture. It was an unnatural place to be. It didn't have a blue sky and clouds floating on top where the ceiling should be, but it did have wind that showed up out of thin air. The air had no heat or cold to it was just there. The rock underneath his feet was so sturdy that you wouldn't be able to tell it from regular rock, but it wasn't normal rock it was seki rock. The seki rock absorbed all the left over spiritual pressure and power so that none of it leaked out into all of Soul Society.

Looking around Grimmjow found his annoying captain starting to fall asleep on Shiro's lap which was a common thing to happen. Shiro leaned down to whisper something to Ichigo before his eyes started to flutter open.

"Grimmjow what took you so long and why do have the look on your face as if someone told you you're going to live?" Ichigo asked him with confusion in his voice.

"I realized something captain, you can't kill me. If you were to kill me then you would be stuck with paperwork and Shiro probably wouldn't do it for you like I do. So that means if you want your work done then I have to stick around to do it, don't I?" Grimmjow remarked smugly. Ichigo looked at him with shocked eyes before settling into an all knowing stare.

"Grimmjow you think that you deserve to live so you can do the troublesome paperwork. Well Grimmjow how lucky you are, the paperwork on my desk will need to be turned in soon. You better get started soon, I think most of the forms were important reports about our division and what we need, have fun Grimmjow and hand it in on time." Ichigo finished as he and Shiro settled onto the rock to get more comfortable.

Click, all the pieces came together for Grimmjow as he froze in a chibi anime form with an 'oh no I didn't fall for it' look on his face. The captain had never planned on killing him or even harming him. All the captain needed was for Grimmjow to agree to do the paperwork for him so the runt got off from completing it. If Grimmjow willing said that he would do it then he became bound by words. That kid was much too smart for his own good. He should have learned by now how to see through his captain's deceptions and not to fall for the obvious.

Shiro looked at Ichigo a smile gracing his face. Ichigo was so smart to figure out how to manipulate Grimmjow like a puppet to do his bidding. Now that he had gotten rid of the nuisance that Grimmjow would make when he started to do the paperwork, they would have time to kill. It also made Ichigo not responsible for anything, since he made no threat to the Blueberry vice captain.

"Shiro what do you think? I got rid of him, all the new recruits, and my paperwork before I even want lunch. This is a good day do you agree? Hey do you want to push our luck and spar in a mostly all out match but no killing? This way we won't want to murder any new people who don't obey the rules.

"Sure Ichigo, I don't mind this way our skills won't get rusted. I don't appreciate it when I am forbidden from sparing for long. 'Sides I never listen to it anyw'ys. Ichigo you're on, don't regret it when you lose." Shiro had made up his mind; Ichigo would not win this time. Every once in awhile Ichigo had to be taught he wasn't the strongest person in the world, and it usually brought him down to the notch he needed to be on.

"I don't think I will regret it Shiro I usually do really well in our matches, and I'm still trying to unlock all my past abilities. I have my bankai from old man Zangetsu, your hollow mask, shunpo, and soindo, but I still need to get kido and regular studies down. I'm sure I will give you a run for your money this time." Ichigo returned Shiro's mocking comment with his own. Confidence flooded through Ichigo as he had no doubts that he would win.

Slowly at their own leisurely pace they descended onto the future battlefield. Zangetsu's bandage started unravel showing off its huge butcher knife like shape with a glint reflecting off it. One of the swords was white while the other was black. Together they gave off a mystifying feeling of awe.

Without warning the swords collided kicking up the dirt all around them. A whistle accompanied the air as they sailed through the wind blindingly fast. They were going as each other at inhumane speeds that Yoruichi could only wish to move at that speed. Sparks flew everywhere almost igniting the dust into a full flame of fire.

Flying back they stared hard into each other eyes. Their posture was the same even if the height was difference. Shiro and Ichigo both gripped the handle of their swords before going back at each other. The fight seemed to last forever, which was about an hour of extreme combat.

Panting heavily they flopped onto the ground with a hard thud. After that hour worth of fighting they had only come to a draw being evenly matched. Shiro had the upper hand in the beginning but he quickly lost his advantage to Ichigo as he showed new moves that no other person had seen yet. That had come as a shocker to Shiro, but that was what he got for underestimating Ichigo.

"So I guess neither of us won. I guess that we both have to work a little harder don't we Shiro? If all of our matches end in a draw then it just won't be fun anymore. You almost had me when your cero grew to about three times that of a normal one. Hey Shiro how did you make it grow anyway?" as Ichigo talked his breathing slowed down to where he could take in air regularly.

"I'm not the only one who had something hid up his sleeve. You probably came up with more tricks in that fight then I could come up with in a week. You have made a great improvement since our last fight; I didn't have to go easy on you this time either. I guess all that time when you skipped your paperwork duties for training paid off." Shiro finished with a good hearted laugh. He knew that Ichigo would take offense to the remark, but he didn't care. Both of their bodies were much too tired to even think about making a big deal at the moment. Ichigo just left the remark hanging in the air.


End file.
